


Ice Skating

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Luka, Salty Luka, Sassy Luka, is fed up with her bs, marinette is in considerate of others feelings, marinette pinning for Adrien, spiteful Luka, very OC Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka is a little tired of being the second choice for everything, he’s even more tired of not being a choice at all.OrSalty Luka is Salty.





	Ice Skating

Luka arrived at the ice skating rink with Rose and Juleka. He looked around, recognising most of the kids from his little sisters class. All the younger teens were partnered up in couples getting ready for the massive day out on the ice that their class president, AKA Marinette, organised. 

When Luka first heard about the event he assumed it was a class trip and thought nothing of it, turns out it wasn’t a class event, as other teens that don’t even go to their school were attending. It bugged him that he wasn’t invited, since the skating rink seemed like their thing now, he pushed his emotions to the back of his mind and carried on with life. Easier said then done, the day before the event, he heard Juleka and Rose gossiping about Marinette. He didn’t mean to pry but he was curious so he may have hid around the corner from his little sisters room and listen. The word was that Marinette and Adrien co-organised this little event together, but he invited Kagami to it for their second date and Marinette is going stag. 

Luka couldn’t lie, he was a little hurt. He already knew in his heart that Marinette would never return his feelings so he didn’t expect to be asked out on a date but the fact that she didn’t even invite him as a friend really hurt. Were they not friends? Even Chloe was invited and he knew for a fact that Marinette and her don’t even get along.

He decided to do the mature thing in this situation and Invite himself anyway, which lead him to here and now. He was walking up to the front counter, Juleka and Rose by his side, to collect some skate when someone bumped into him, 

“Oops, Sorry.” A small voice squeaked. Luka looked down to see a familiar head of dark blue hair. 

“It’s okay.” He said calmly as he took a step back to see her fully. He was wearing a pair on black leggings with small baby pink bows at the bottoms, a white skirt with a flower pattern on it and a light blue denim jacket, she looked good. She teased up at the sound of his voice, her head snapping up toward his, her eyes field with pure guilt.

“O-oh hey Luka, you weren’t invited.” She bluntly said, her face going red after she realised what she said. “No! What I mean is what are you going here, I wasnt expecting to see you here,” she mumbled. Luka looked down at the girl’s guilty and nervous face, slightly pleased that she felt bad. 

“It’s okay Marinette.” Luka said placing a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure you have a very good reason for not inviting me. I’ll just stay on the far end of the rink, alone, and you won’t even know I’m there, okay?” He gave her another tight smile before walking over to the benches, skates in hand, leaving a very dumbfounded Marinette and a very unhappy Lesbian couple behind


End file.
